LEB:PC Sirrah the Bleak Rider
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Attack:+10 vs AC Hit: 2d4+7 damage. Berserker Fury: +1d8 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Attack:+9 vs AC Hit: 1d10+8 damage (2d10+1d8+8 when charging). Berserker Fury: +1d8 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=ranged 15/30; Attack:+7 vs AC Hit: 1d8+3 (1d8+5 while mounted).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Attack:+10 vs AC Hit: 2d4+7 damage and the target grants combat advantage until the end of Sirrah's next turn. Berserker Fury: The attack gains the primal keyword and deals +1d8 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Attack:+10 vs AC Hit: 2d4+7 damage and the target is slowed until the end of Sirrah's next turn. Berserker Fury: The attack gains the primal keyword and deals +1d8 damage.}} |Action=Opportunity |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Trigger: An enemy subject to Sirrah's defender aura either shifts or makes an attack that targets an ally of his, without targeting him or an ally who has an active defender aura. Effect: Sirrah makes a melee basic attack against the triggering enemy and deals 1d8 extra damage to it.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=Attack:+10 vs AC. Hit: 4d4+7 damage and the target is knocked prone.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=Attack: +10 vs. AC (mounted; lance), +11 vs AC (falchion) Hit: 3d10+1d8+8 damage (mounted; lance), 4d4+7 damage (falchion). Special: When charging, Sirrah can use this power in place of a melee basic attack. If Sirrah charges, he gains a +2 bonus to the attack roll and the damage roll for each opportunity attack made against him while he charges. Berserker Fury: Using this power triggers Berserker Fury.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Primal |Power Description=Attack: +10 vs. AC. If the target is bloodied, you gain a +2 bonus to the attack roll. Hit: 6d4+7 damage. Miss: Half damage. Effect: Sirrah enters the rage of the rage drake. Until the rage ends, once per round when Sirrah reduces an enemy to 0 hit points, he can make a melee basic attack as a free action. Berserker Fury: Using this power triggers Berserker Fury.}} |Items= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=18 (+6) |Constitution=16 (+5) |Dexterity=16 (+5) |Intelligence=8 (+1) |Wisdom=10 (+2) |Charisma=12 (+3) |Skills=Athletics +13, Endurance +12, Intimidate +10. |Feats=Mounted Combat, Valenar Weapon Training, Valenar Rider Training, Unarmored Agility |Equipment=Cloth Armor of Sudden Recovery +2, Carnage Falchion +1, Vanguard Lance +1, Shortbow, 60 Arrows, Lesser Badge of the Berserker +1, Adventurer's Kit}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Attack:+7 vs AC Hit: 1d6+6 damage.}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=14 (+3) |Constitution=13 (+2) |Dexterity=18 (+5) |Intelligence=2 (-3) |Wisdom=14 (+3) |Charisma=9 (0) |Skills=Endurance +7 |Feats= |Equipment= }} Mini Stats for Combat StatsBSirrah the Bleak Rider/B - Deathless Elf Berserker 4 Passive Perception 12, Passive Insight 12 AC 24, Fort 19, Reflex 18, Will 14 HP 49/49, Bloodied 24, Surge Value 12, Surges 3/11 Speed 6, Initiative +5 Action Points: 0, color=redSecond Wind x/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenDefender Aura/color, color=GreenJarring Smash/color, color=GreenRun Down/color, color=GreenVengeful Guardian/color Encounter Powers: color=redBatter Down x/color, color=redDaring Charge []/color, color=redLong View x/color, color=redDark Reaping x/color Daily Powers: color=grayRage Drake's Frenzy x/color, color=grayVanguard Lance x/color Used Augmenting Whetstone./sblock StatsBSirrah's Mount/B - Valenar Riding Horse Passive Perception 13, Passive Insight 13 AC 18, Fort 14, Reflex 16, Will 14 HP 36/37, Bloodied 18, Surge Value 9, Surges 0/1 Speed 10, Initiative +7 Encounter Powers: color=redNimble Beast []/color, color=redSwift Rider x/color/sblock Character Information Background In Progress Appearance In Progress Age:'Unknown '''Gender:'Male 'Height:'5'7" 'Weight:'110 lbs. Personality '''Alignment: Unaligned Hooks Kicker Equipment Coins: 188 gp (3.76 lb) Encumbrance:'65.76 lbs '''Normal Load:'180 lbs 'Heavy Load:'360 lbs '''Maximum Drag Load: 900 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light vision Health Surges per day: 11 (8 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Revenant (HoS) *'Average Height': 5'5" - 6'2" *'Average Weight': 100 - 200 *'Ability scores': +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma or +2 Constitution *'Size': Medium *'Speed': 6 squares. *'Vision': Low-light vision *'Languages': Common, choice of one other *'Skill Bonuses': +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate. *'Dark Reaping': You have the dark reaping power. *'Past life': Select a race other than revenant. You are also considered a member of that race for the purpose of meeting prerequisites, such as feat or paragon path prerequisites. (Sirrah selected Elf). *'Undead': You are considered an undead creature for the purpose of effects that relate to the undead keyword. You are also considered a living creature. *'Unnatural Vitality': When you drop to 0 hit points or fewer and are subjected to the dying condition, you can choose to be dazed, instead of falling unconscious. You make death saving throws as normal, and if you fail one, you fall unconscious instead of being dazed. Class Features Berskerker (HotF) *'Role: '''Defender and Striker. Your skill and experience make you good at defending others, but when your rage surfaces, you become an aggressive attacker. *'Power Source: Martial and Primal. *'Key Abilities: '''Strength, Dexterity *'Armor Proficiencies: 'Cloth, leather, hide; light shields. *'Weapon Proficiencies: 'Simple melee, military melee. *'Bonus to Defense: '+2 Fortitude. *'Hit Points at 1st Level: 15+ Constitution Score. *'Hit Points per Level Gained': 6 *'Healing Surges per Day': 8+ Constitution Modifier. *'Trained Skills': From the class skills list below, choose 3 trained skills at 1st level. *''Class Skills'': Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Nature (Wis), Perception (Wis). *'Class features: '''Berserker Fury, Defender Aura, Heartland, Poised Defender, Vengeful Guardian. *'BERSERKER FURY': When you use a barbarian primal attack power, you enter your Berserker Fury until the end of the encounter. Alternatively, you can use a minor action while you are bloodied to enter the fury. The fury has the following effects: **Your defender aura ends, if it was active, and you cannot use defender aura or vengeful guardian until the fury ends. **Some of your powers, such as your barbarian martial at-will attack powers, gain additional benefits, as noted in those powers. **Your melee basic attacks deal 1d8 extra damage. This extra damage increases to 2d8 at 11th level and 3d8 at 21st level. *'DEFENDER AURA: You gain the defender aura power. *'HEARTLAND: '''You choose one terrain type that best represents your heartland and gain its benefit. (Sirrah chose Arid Desert) **'Arid Desert: While you are wearing cloth armor or no armor and not using a shield, you gain a +3 bonus to AC and a +2 bonus to Reflex. At 4th level, you gain resist 5 fire. The resistance increases to 10 at 14th level and 15 at 24th level. *'POISED DEFENDER': While your defender aura is active and you’re not wearing heavy armor, you gain a +2 bonus to AC. *'VENGEFUL GUARDIAN': You gain the vengeful guardian power. Feats * Theme: Mounted Combat ** While Sirrah is riding a creature, it does not take the normal -2 penalty to attack rolls that is imposed on mounts. In addition, the creature can make any Athletics, Acrobatics, Endurance, or Stealth checks using Sirrah's skill check modifier (not including any temporary bonuses or penalties) in place of its own. * 1st: Valenar Rider Training ** Sirrah gains proficiency with all simple and military spears, plus a +2 feat bonus to damage rolls with shortbows and all simple and military spears while you are riding a mount. The bonus increases to +3 at 11th level and +4 at 21st level. In addition, Sirrah can use his elven accuracy racial power to reroll an attack roll his mount makes. (Though Sirrah currently does not have the Elven Accuracy power.) * 2nd: Valenar Weapon Training ** Sirrah gains proficiency and a +2 feat bonus to damage rolls with scimitars, double scimitars, and falchions. The bonus increases to +3 at 11th level and +4 at 21st level. * 4th: Unarmored Agility ** Sirrah gains a +2 feat bonus to AC while wearing either cloth armor or no armor. Background Valenar (EPG): +2 Athletics Theme ''Hordelands Nomad '(D404) *'''Starting Feature (1st level): You gain proficiency with the shortbow. You also gain the Mounted Combat feat. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= }} Tracking Money + 100 gp starting gold + 72 gp level 1 + 104 gp level 2 + 816 gp level 3 - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 25 gp Shortbow - 2 gp 60 Arrows - 360 gp Valenar Riding Horse - 520 gp Lesser Badge of the Berserker +1 - 150 gp Augmenting Whetstone (level 6) x2 + 168 gp level 4 (found during Escort Duty) ---- +1260 gp -1072 gp 188 gp Total Treasure * Level 1: Item of Level n+2 + 72 gp ** Vanguard Lance +1 * Level 2: Item of Level n+1 + 104 gp ** Carnage Falchion +1 * Level 3: Gold of Level n + 136 gp ** 816 gp * Level 4: Item of Level n + 4 + 168 gp ** Cloth Armor of Sudden Recovery +2 ** Found in Escort Duty Wishlist *Cloth Armor of Sudden Recovery +2 (level 8) *Upgrade Falchion to +2 (level 8) *Upgrade Lance to +2 (level 8) *Targetting Shortbow +1 (level 3) *Iron Armbands of Power (level 6) *Boots of Free Movement (level 6) *Horned Helm (level 6) *Badge of the Berserker +2 (level 7) *Belt of Sonnlinor Righteousness (level 6) *Mirrored Caparison (level 2) XP * 3750 XP from character creation Total XP: 3750. Changes List changed here * 2012/10/30: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status